Kai Academy
by ShamanBlade
Summary: At the Jin Academy, students must not only get good grades but save the world they take them on! Kai and his fellow students visit the worlds of Kingdom Hearts, Resident Evil, Samurai Champloo, and more to pass the tests of Jin Academy!
1. Wake Up Call

Hello, friends. ShamanBlade has returned with a new fanfic! My first crossover. I just thought it up. Check it out, and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the video game, anime, or animated worlds or characters used in this fic.

* * *

Kai Academy

It was a peaceful morning in October. The bright sunshine burst through a window at the Academy. Numbered 179, the room filled with light. Despite it being occupied, the room stayed still. The students continued to sleep. A knock on the door could be heard.

"Hey guys," a young woman said. "wake up." No movement could be heard. "C'mon guys, we're gonna be late." she said. But still no movement.

"Maybe they left already." a red-haired girl behind her said.

"Gimme a break, Sakura. These guys wouldn't get up before noon if we weren't here." The girl continued to pound on the door. "Will you guys wake up!" She then burst open the door. The room had three empty beds. The girl was shocked at the empty room.

"You should have listened, Reyna." a teenage guy said behind her. She quickly turned around to see a black-haired guy dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. With him was a brown-haired guy dressed in a gray t-shirt and shorts. "C'mon, we're gonna be late." the black-clad boy said, partially making fun of her.

"Quit messing around, Kai." the guy next to him said.

"You're right, Hiro." Kai said. "Can't risk Reyna getting angry."

"Will you guys shut up!" Reyna yelled. "Let's go already!" She and Sakura walked off. Kai and Hiro laughed a bit before following them. Reyna looked back to make sure they were following. "Dammit, Kai, you can be such a jerk sometimes." she said. Kai increased his pace so he was walking next to her.

"Aww, I love you too." he said, smiling. Reyna couldn't help but smile at his dumb grin. Hiro ran to catch up with them.

"Have you guys seen Arkum today?" he asked them. Reyna and Sakura shook their heads.

"He's probably studying for today's test at the last minute." Kai said. "Slacker. He's never gonna graduate at his standards."

"Oh c'mon, Kai," Reyna said. "You're no smarter than him."

"Never said I was." Kai said. "I'm just saying the guy needs to quit flirting with the lower class-women and get his grades up." He wrapped his arm around Reyna. "And I'm not saying that because I have a girlfriend." Reyna smiled at him. The four continued to walk to the large building at the other side of the campus.

"Hey, Hiro, where is today's test gonna be?" Sakura asked.

"I think it's in Residence." he replied. "You know, the place with all the zombies."

"Oh boy!" Kai said. Reyna glared at him.

"Don't go crazy like last time." she angrily said.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean to blow up that building."

"The hostages were in that building!" she yelled.

"I said I was sorry." he said, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, all of us got F's on that assignment." Reyna said "I can't afford to fail another test, so try to control yourself this time."

"Yes ma'm." he said.

"Don't call me 'ma'm'." she snapped back. Kai laughed, along with Hiro and Sakura. As they finished, they arrived at the large school building. They entered and found the halls scattered with students. They continued down the white hallway, passing students at their lockers.

"Sakura, how much time do we have?" Kai asked.

"20 minutes. We're pretty early." she said.

"So where to?" Hiro asked.

"Let's find Arkum." Kai said. "I have a pretty good idea where he is." Kai and the others walked down long white hallways till they arrived in a big room with tables placed in it. Kai scanned the area and found a table with one occupant. He had spiked blonde-highlighted hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt. He was reading a text-book entitled "Residence".

"Arkum." Kai said. The student looked up.

"Hey Kai. Reyna. Hiro. Sakura." he said. Kai glanced to his book.

"As I expected, last minute studying." he said.

"Lay off, man. I can't afford to fail this test."

"Yeah, it's so important." Kai sarcastically said. "You just gotta know how to use a gun and aim at the thing's head. Not that difficult, my friend." Reyna punched him in the shoulder, punishing. Kai cringed.

"Dammit Kai, lay off." she said.

"Okay, I'm sorry, geez." Kai said, rubbing his shoulder. He looked back at Arkum, who continued to read his book. "Arkum, if you need help just ask Taro-Sensei. You know he's always there to help." Kai said. Arkum's eyes widened and he began to sweat.

"...uh..." he stammered.

"How could you forget about Taro-Sensei!" Reyna yelled at him.

"Not sure." he said, sweatdropping. The others sighed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kai said. "You have 10 minutes. Go let Taro-Sensei help you before class starts." Arkum dashed off down the hall. "Man, Arkum, he needs a wake-up call."

"Yeah." Reyna said.

"Hey, guys, we better follow him. Can't be late for Taro-Sensei's class." Sakura said. The others nodded. The four walked down the hall to a stairwell and began to walk upstairs. At the top, they turned right down a hall and then a left to a room labeled "779". Kai opened the door to the white room. In it was a black-haired man wearing thick glasses, reading a newspaper, while leaning back in his leather chair and putting his feet on his desk.

"Hi, Taro-Sensei." Kai said. The man looked up from his paper.

"Ah, good morning, Kai, Reyna, Hiro, Sakura. Following Arkum I see." he said. Arkum was rapidly writing things down on his arm with a marker. Kai glanced over.

"Hey, uh, Arkum." he said.

"Yeah, Kai?"

"Uh, that's a permanent marker." he said. Arkum quickly ran to get a tissue and began to frantically try to wipe it off. Taro-Sensei laughed.

"Don't worry, Arkum." he said. "I think you'll do fine. It's not as hard as you think." Arkum breathed a breath of relief at sat at a desk. At that time, the bell sounded. "Alright, you five." Taro-Sensei said. "As your teacher and leader, I do wish you luck of this test." He then pulled down a map from the top of the board. "As you know, this is a test in the world of Residence. This was the place that had a recent outbreak of plague. As members of the Jin Academy, it is our duty to protect this world. So, everyone ready?" he said. They all nodded. "Okay, I'll transport you all to the world. You tools of use will be given to you upon beginning of the test." Taro-Sensei raised his hand. A dark portal opened in front of him. "Okay, team, it's off to Residence."

* * *

I should have the next chapter up soon. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review! 


	2. Residence

Hello, friends. ShamanBlade has returned with a new chapter for Kai Academy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the video game, anime, or animated worlds or characters used in this fic.

* * *

As the students exited the portal, they saw a very disturbing environment. It was nighttime, and air was thick and full of fog. Trees scattered the fielded area, and a dirt road was in front of them. The students noticed their clothing. It was the kind police officers wear, only a bit more militaristic. The students heard their teacher's voice from the area, but could not see him. 

"All right, students, on this assignment you will go under the guise of vigilantes. You have no connection to any larger organization. Your primary weapons are the handguns you have been equipped with. All other equipment you will have to find on your own. Your first objective is to find Leon Kennedy. He's been sent on a mission by this world's government to find the President's daughter. But your assignment is only to destroy the core of this new plague in the village. Remember, you have no connection to the government."

"Where are you, Taro-Sensei?" Hiro asked.

"I'm still in the room. I'm communicating to you through telepathy. Thought you knew."

"Taro-Sensei, again?" Reyna asked. "You did this last time. When will you come with us on assignment again?"

"This is your mission." he replied. "You need to finish it on your own. Good luck, students." His voice disappeared. The students sighed.

"Taro-Sensei..." Sakura said.

"Well, you heard him. We better find that Leon guy." Kai said.

"We have no idea where he is." Reyna said. "We better split up."

"In case you haven't noticed, this isn't a place where you'd wanna get lost." Arkum said.

"Fine. We'll all just follow the path. That's gotta give us something." Reyna replied. The students nodded and began to walk down the path. The night made it hard to see, but they quickly arrived at an old house with lit candles. Kai looked inside and saw nothing but some old crates. Cracking them open with his gun, he found some ammunition for their guns. He tossed it around, and everyone stashed it away for later.

"Don't go crazy with the shooting, everyone." he said. "We don't know how much ammo we'll be able to find." They all nodded and continued down the path. Sounds could be heard from the trees. Eerie sounds. A loud flap burst from the tree. Reyna, who was second from the front, jumped and quickly shot to the tree. The gunfire burst to the trees causing a couple of birds to fly away. Kai, who was in front, turned around and gave her a glare. She smiled innocently, trying to distract him from her actions.

"Sorry." she said, still smiling. "I'm...a little on edge."

"I can tell." Kai replied, sarcastically. Hiro, Sakura, and Arkum sighed and continued to walk with Kai and Reyna. After about five minutes, they came to a locked, metal door. Kai attempted to break it down, but it stood. "Locked." he said.

"Can you climb over it?" Hiro asked.

"Maybe, but I'd need a boost."

"Can do." Arkum said. Arkum lifted Kai over the metal door. Kai landed on the ground and saw a small village on the other side. The buildings looked worn, but he didn't notice any people. He quickly unlocked the door and let the others in. The village was desolate in the night. The buildings were old and were falling apart. Different paths snaked around the buildings, all of them eventually leading to the middle of the village.

"Well, this is an inviting little scene we have here." Hiro said, sarcastically.

"I wonder where the villagers are." Sakura said. A chilling wind began to blow. A quiet rustling could be heard along one of the paths. Kai hid behind a nearby tree, with the others following his lead. Kai clenched his weapon and peered around toward the dark village to see a pitchfork-wielding villager. They appeared to be working as they normally would. Kai walked over to the villager, with the others following him.

"Excuse me." he said. The villager quietly turned around. Its eyes were red and had a disturbing glow in them. There was no hesitation in the villager's actions; it swung the pitchfork around. Kai narrowly avoided the attack and jumped back. "I think we found our plague." he said. The villager moaned in a haunting tone and grabbed Kai by the throat. Kai clenched the villager's arms, struggling to escape. He breathing quickly became irregular. Hiro dashed around and shot at the villager's legs. It stumbled and let go of Kai. "Thanks, Hiro."

"I don't think these guys are gonna listen to reason." Arkum said. The group could see more villagers coming as the first one began to regain its stance.

"What's the plan?" Sakura said.

"Shoot first, ask questions later." Kai said, taking aim. A barrage of bullets shot from his pistol. Villagers dropped with each shot. As Kai reloaded, he thought up a plan. "Everyone, split up!" he said.

"But, we'll get slaughtered!" Sakura said.

"Split up and gather as much ammunition as you can find! Circle back to the center of the village! We'll take them out there!" he yelled, running down the center of the village. Reyna and Sakura took off down one side, Hiro and Arkum down the other. Kai frantically outran the crazed stampede of infested villagers, reloading his pistol as much he could. He hid inside an old building from the middle of the village. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a different group of villagers chasing Reyna and Sakura. "Dammit..." he said, quietly. The first group of villagers rushed into the building, banging on the windows and doors. Kai pushed a chest in front of the door. As he did, he heard an ominous humming sound coming from the other side. The sound became louder and louder as he backed away from the door. The door was then smashed down by a fierce group of villagers, all led by a masked chainsaw-wielding leader. Kai rushed up the stairs, sweating pouring down his face. The chainsaw-wielder closed in behind him. Closer, until the loud hum was right in Kai's ear. There was nowhere left to run.

* * *

Review please. 


End file.
